


Дверь в кладовку

by Theonya



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dreams vs. Reality, M/M, POV First Person, Slice of Life, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Все в моем чертовом мире крутится вокруг тебя.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka





	Дверь в кладовку

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.zerochan.net/1631918

Опять это место, непонятная, вечно закрытая кладовка возле нашего старого бассейна. Я столько тренировался, что даже смог немного устать, потому можно полюбопытствовать. Все равно по пути в раздевалку, все равно будет закрыто.  
Но дверь неожиданно поддается.  
Скрипит на всю катушку, сопротивляется, будто кто-то держит ее за правый нижний угол, окрашенный поверх заботливого покусывания времени, но в конце концов сдается под моим нетерпеливым напором.  
Первое, что я вижу в этой комнате, это я сам. Нет, не зеркало, портреты. Они повсюду. Портреты, фотографии, записи выступлений, соревнований; разных периодов — начиная от наивного большеглазого детства, когда я думал, что самое главное — плавать с тем, кто мне нравится, заканчивая последними региональными, крупным планом я, «акула», улыбаюсь во все 32. Но посреди этого сумасшествия - он. Укутанный в какое-то старое одеяло, как хикикомори, молчаливый, как всегда. Только сверлит обвиняющим взглядом.  
— Что это вообще?  
Он моргает. Подхожу ближе, смотрю сверху вниз:  
— Что это за беспредел, Нанасе?  
Он отводит взгляд. Нервы сдают. Воротник его старой футболки трещит, однако вопреки ожиданиям не остается в руках. Одеяло слетает с плеч, как и портреты со стены, о которую я приложил спиной. Он медленно поднимает взгляд, но молчит.  
— Я еще раз…  
Подается вперед, обнимает за шею, целует, неумело щекоча мой язык, посасывая, возбуждая непонятную ярость внутри, бессильную ярость. И я отталкиваю, зная, что пожалею. Я не смогу выдержать тихого пламени в чужих глазах.  
Он сползает по стене, сутулясь, хмурясь, скрипя зубами, и ничего не остается, как самому опуститься напротив. Обвожу взглядом стройные ноги, слишком худой, немного бы ему поправиться, мышцу нарастить, но когда поднимаюсь повыше… Он смотрит. Своими синими глазищами, пусто, бесчувственно, и сухим голосом шепчет:  
— Не хочешь — оттолкни снова.  
И я не могу. Пытаюсь отползти на заднице подальше, но кладовка слишком маленькая, и я упираюсь в стену. Он подползает ко мне, целует едва уловимо, нежно, ласкаясь, как котенок, плавно и элегантно, как дельфин. Берет лицо в чашу из теплых ладоней, и я смыкаю руки на его талии, придвигаюсь поближе, перебивая его желание, носом в футболку, и закрываю глаза. Он рассеянно гладит мои волосы.  
— С тобой так спокойно…  
— Спасибо, Мацуока-семпай! Но все-таки просыпайтесь, — отзывается он голосом Нитори, и я распахиваю глаза.  
Никакой кладовки. Никакого тайного убежища, и мое место в команде давно не мое. Нитори что-то раздражающе щебечет, а я переворачиваюсь на другой бок, пытаясь найти осколки сна, отобрать его у безжалостного утра и присвоить себе. Так, как я никогда не смогу сделать с тем, чего желаю всей душой. И не могу.  
Не могу выбросить мысли, не могу стать чуть ближе, и стук сердца при одной мысли о «Я плаваю только свободным стилем, но…» гораздо громче стука сердца после пробежки, и я медленно, когда больше ничего не может быть, понимаю:  
**Все в моем чертовом мире вертится вокруг тебя.**


End file.
